


Took you long enough

by GoldTitaniumArmour



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dead Dave (Umbrella Academy), Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), M/M, Possibly OOC, author knows nothing about the military or the 60s, its not in there but it exists and that important, umbrella academy season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour
Summary: Dave wasn't really all that surprised when, five years later, Klaus showed up in his tent in the middle of a war zone. After all, he's supposed to die here, and Klaus seemed too invested in him to just leave him alone the entire time.Needless to say, he's a little confused when this Klaus is completely different and doesn't remember him at all. Dave likes him anyway.Or, the events of Season 1 Klaus/Dave from the perspective of a Dave who's been through Season 2.
Relationships: Dave & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372





	Took you long enough

Dave wasn’t really surprised when Klaus showed up quite literally out of nowhere, with a flash of blue light behind his closed eyelids. The moment he was told he was going to A Shau Valley in Vietnam, he knew something was going to happen before he died. He hoped so, anyway. His own death is one of the things that Dave had come to terms with, especially since he was to die so honorably, but he was still hoping to live a little before then. 

It had been five long years, but what really startled him was how Klaus looked. Dave had always remembered the eccentric man as world-weary, with flamboyant movements and long hair. But now he seemed… younger. Still tired, certainly. Confused. Nearly military-length hair. Holding a briefcase, for some reason. And then he heard the explosion overhead and the cult leader was shoved to the back of his mind after Dave handed him a spare pair of pants because wherever Klaus intended to be right now, It clearly wasn’t in the middle of an active war zone. 

~ ~ ~

In the Humvee, Dave decided to gently poke at what Klaus had been doing, wary of his fellow soldiers overhearing in such close quarters. 

“You just get in country?” Dave decided to ask, casually. 

“Oh, uh… Yeah.” 

Huh. Dave reassured Klaus that he’d adjust eventually. He introduced himself, hoping for a spark of recognition in Klaus’ deep green eyes, only to be disappointed. 

~ ~ ~

The months passed quickly, as Dave found they always did in war zones. There was too much to do, always be hyper-aware, never enough sleep… but occasionally there were days like these. Breaks. Days where they dressed up in civilian clothes, went to some club and danced and drank the night away. 

Be it by fate or chance, Dave spent as much of the evening as possible with Klaus, only occasionally getting pulled away by one of the giggling women vying for the military men’s attention. Later they drank together, while Dave snuck little glances at him. He had been watching Klaus in their free time, trying to decipher the enigma that is this man. Slowly but surely, his feelings had changed from suspicion to friendship to what he thought might be love. 

Dave wasn’t sure if what he felt was reciprocated. He hoped, certainly, and he remembered how in the diner, what seemed like a lifetime ago, Klaus hadn’t denied being a queer. He idly hoped.

But then they were dancing together, and intertwining their arms to take shots, and suddenly he was sure and Dave’s hand was on Klaus’ face and Klaus was gently pressing their lips together- 

~ ~ ~

It had to end, of course, and in no time at all they’re back on the front lines shooting at their enemy. Klaus is gleefully shouting at him about close calls when he feels a hard impact in his chest and then every inch of his body is nothing but pain and he knows exactly what happened. He smells blood, sees Klaus’s terrified face, feels the cold hard ground beneath him. He hears explosions overhead, the sound of Klaus whimpering and begging, and then nothing at all.


End file.
